


Not all heroes wear capes

by myspacebox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Feels, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Separation Anxiety, Superman AU, eicinic, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspacebox/pseuds/myspacebox
Summary: In a kind of post-apocalyptic scenario, Kuroo abandons Kenma for the greater good, wanting to fight in this stupid war that's been going for what feels way too long already. But even tho he's always busy fighting alongside other people everyday, the presence of Kenma in his everyday life is something he misses... until one day they finally reunite.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Not all heroes wear capes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eicinic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicinic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Superman au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/545557) by eicinic (tumblr). 



> if you want you can listen to this song while reading, it helped me write this so maybe it could help to put you in the "right mood" too? 
> 
> ("Sweeter place" by Svrcina, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moktOF7f_8k)

It had been a year already since Kuroo had left Kenma to his own luck, for a better good of course, ‘cause he had been determined enough to save the world in order to make it a better, sweeter place for them to live and live peacefully with no worries or anxiety hitting and invading their thoughts every second of their lives. And now here they were once again, hugged to each other, hands fidgety not knowing where to touch, were to rest, as if caressing all over the other’s body weren’t enough for neither of them, not reassuring enough for Kuroo to prove to himself that yeah, that what was happening was true and not just another one of his dreams where Kenma appeared right in front of him, arms welcoming and a smile reflected in his eyes. But in fact it wasn’t a dream, this was reality and the rough and rushed touch of their lips meeting proved it to them both. And if it hadn’t been for the siren, crying out loud reminding them too that yes, indeed, that was the cruel reality, their kisses and touches would have exponentially grown hungrier and rougher, cause they had been craving for the presence of the other and, now that they finally had it once again, they just couldn’t have a moment for themselves to properly enjoy it.

Kuroo was the first one to let go.

A sudden wave of cold and fear invaded Kenma’s heart and, with tears flowing uncontrollable through his tired eyes and a panicked expression, he begged to the taller one to please don’t let go, to just stay with him there or to, at the very least, let him go with, let them fight side by side, to let him be of help somehow and not feel useless, alone and afraid, vulnerable again, cause feeling like that for a whole year had felt more than enough and he definitely didn’t need that feeling back in his life again. He just needed Kuroo and for him to be next to himself. But of course Kuroo wouldn’t let him help in any way, always too afraid to lose him but not enough afraid to not put himself on danger for whoever or whatever knows what exactly. And suddenly, a thought invaded his mind, a thing Kuroo had said to him just a day before leaving him without a single word or a proper goodbye.

_“I am no Superman, Kenma, but not all heroes wear capes and I just want to help and make things better, end off this stupid war for once and for all”._

And so, once again as if the past was repeating himself before his own two eyes, with that hard to read expression on his face, feigning security and trying to exude as much confidence as he possibly could, Kuroo turned around and run off to the equipment room to suit up and get out into the battlefield for one day more as he had been doing for the past year or so.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the comic drawn and written by Eicinic (on tumblr), i just hope you liked it!  
> Comments are always welcomed and if you want to give some advice that's of course welcomed too, but always with respect please ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ !!
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you soon (hopefully hahahh) ♡


End file.
